


Fruit Smoothie

by belivaird_st



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Female Friendship, Femdom, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol Danvers x Natasha Romanov one-shot.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 30





	Fruit Smoothie

“Here. Try this.”  
Carol holds a plastic pink cup out.  
Natasha takes it and drinks some of the light purple liquid.  
“Mmm. What is it?”  
“A berry smoothie. Or as I like to call it—Carol’s Power Blend...”  
Natasha snorts over the name while drinking some more. She swallows and licks the smoothie out from the corners of her lips.  
Carol leans one hand up against the mica islander, staring at the redhead spy assassin in her small kitchen. Nat sets the cup down and finds Carol stepping towards her barefoot with her nose bumping the side of Black Widow’s flaming red locks of hair.

Natasha turns her head for their lips to touch and seal a kiss. Carol leans in further with their mouths parting, closing, breathing heavily. She lifts Nat off the floor for her to sit on top of the islander. Her hands roam and pin against warm skin. Natasha stifles out a moan once she spreads apart her legs and blindly takes Captain Marvel’s hand to touch her. Carol playfully stretches out Nat’s bottom lip and hears her hiss the second she rubs her from between; fingering spandex and skin. 

“You wet so easily,” Carol whispers with a smile. With two fingers, she rubs Natasha in constant, tiny circles. Black Widow gasps with soft pleasure and keeps staring on with lust in her eyes. Carol leans sideways to latch her mouth onto the spy’s neck. She bites sharply.

“Ah!” 

Carol chuckles and leans back to kiss her. Natasha shivers inside her tight shirt and hooks her arms around Captain Marvel’s neck. She closes her eyes on the mica countertop with her smoothie drink there behind her.


End file.
